explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperfection
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-248 |producer(s)= |story= André Bormanis |script= Carleton Eastlake and Robert J. Doherty |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708911 |guests= Manu Intiraymi as Icheb, Marley S. McClean as Mezoti, Kurt Wetherill - Azan, Cody Wetherill as Rebi, Debbie Grattan as Wysanti and Michael McFall as Salvage Alien #1 |previous_production=Unimatrix Zero Part 2 |next_production=Drive |episode=VGR S07E02 |airdate=11 October 2000 |previous_release=Unimatrix Zero Part 2 |next_release=Drive |story_date(s)=54058.6 (2377) |previous_story= Unimatrix Zero Part 2 Repression |next_story= Drive Critical Care }} Summary Seven of Nine watches as Rebi and Azan, two of the Borg children she had been taking care of since they were separated from the Collective, are reunited with their people, who agree to also give Mezoti a home. The only one of the Borg children staying aboard the U.S.S. Voyager with Seven is Icheb, the eldest of the four. After the children leave, Icheb notices that Seven is crying. Seven claims that her ocular implant is simply malfunctioning. When Seven goes to see the Doctor, he confirms that there's a glitch in her cortical node, and he gets her to admit that she has been having headaches. Later, when Seven attempts to regenerate, she discovers she cannot interface with her alcove because her cortical node is malfunctioning. She stays up all night in the mess hall until Neelix arrives and offers to make her breakfast. Seven then falls to the floor convulsing, and Borg implants start bursting through her skin. In sickbay, the Doctor realizes Seven's problem is more serious than he previously thought. Her cortical node, which regulates her vital functions, is destablizing, which means she will die unless it can be replaced. Captain Janeway gets an idea: She orders Ensign Kim to scan a nearby Borg debris field and transfer the coordinates to the Delta Flyer — she plans to salvage a replacement cortical node. Janeway, Lt. Paris and Tuvok depart for the debris field where they find several dead Borg drones and manage to remove the cortical node from one of them. Back on Voyager, Janeway and the Doctor practice the cortical node replacement operation several times in a holodeck simulation, failing miserably each time. They eventually decide that they cannot use a cortical node from a dead drone, but only from a living one. Icheb also comes to realize that only the cortical node from a living Borg can save Seven, so he volunteers to have his own node removed and transplanted to her. Icheb devises a plan to have himself genetically altered to survive without his node, but the procedure is risky. When Icheb cannot get Janeway, Seven or the Doctor to listen to him, he programs the computer in his regeneration alcove to disengage his cortical node. Now dying, Icheb eventually convinces them to give his node to Seven and perform the genetic procedure on him. The operation is successful and both Seven and Icheb fully recover. Seven offers to help him study for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam, promising him a rigorous schedule. But then Icheb notices another tear in her eye ... only this time it isn't a malfunction. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Richie Vest: What about all the Borg implants that Tuvok, B'Elanna, and Janeway had removed from them? Could they have helped. They were probably rendered useless as soon as they were removed. # Anonymous on Wednesday, October 11, 2000 - 8:37 am: I was reading the preview info on UPN's website for the episode after this one. It describes a "space race" with the Delta Flyer and another ship. But didn't the DF blow up at the end of Unimatrix Zero?Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Wednesday, October 11, 2000 - 9:08 am: It's the Delta Flyer II. # Corey Hines on Wednesday, October 11, 2000 - 7:00 pm: They got the Delta Flyer rebuilt?!? How long has it been since the last episode? Must be a while, not only have the Flyer been fixed, but Janeway Tuvok and Torres fully recovered. They may have had components ready and waiting as a precaution. # Spornan on Thursday, October 12, 2000 - 4:23 am: If it's so easy to remove someone's implants when they haven't been a borg long, why not take out the cortical node form the BORG BABY! Remember? The one you guys saved? I seem to recall he was supposed to be a newborn. Should be easy to remove his implant by now. Only if the baby a) is still alive, and b) still retains it’s cortical node – assuming it was fitted with one on the first place! # Brian Lombard on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 9:47 am: Goaded into playing a game of Katis-kot with Neelix, Seven states that she prefers the green pieces over the red. That's odd, since according to "The Gift," red is her favorite color. ScottN on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 11:44 am: But there may be some strategic advantage in playing green. For example, in chess, most prefer white. Brian Lombard on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 11:46 am: Yeah but Neelix vs. Seven? Would color really matter? : ) # Anonymous on Sunday, October 15, 2000 - 7:33 am: Mezoti's supposed to only be eight, right? Well her body sure is much more mature than that. Jwb52z on Sunday, October 15, 2000 - 12:39 pm: Anonymous, she's not that much more mature than 8 really. My neice is just about 10 and is the same size as the girl looks. Of course, 2 years isn't THAT big of a difference. Adam Bomb on Sunday, October 15, 2000 - 2:11 pm: Who says two years is not that big a difference? My son is now ten (will be eleven in two months) and there IS a BIG difference. He is almost as big as his mother. JWB52Z, you must not have any kids. How often do you see your niece? To be fair, I have a cousin, Suzanne, that I have seen maybe four times in my life.Anonymous on Sunday, October 15, 2000 - 11:05 pm:''Well some girls develop a lot sooner than others. I've known a couple who were 8 or 9 practically going on 20, boobs and all so maybe it's not so surprising the borg girl seems a little more physically mature. Just awful that it happens so young.''ScottN on Monday, October 16, 2000 - 9:11 am: Plus her race might mature differently. # PaulG on Monday, October 16, 2000 - 6:28 pm: Good to see Janeway sticks to her principles: Shoot the worm that is endangering your life - murder. Gunning down aliens you just met as First Contact - acceptable command decision. Aliens cull organs from live sentients - unacceptable. Suggesting the gutting of live sentient lifeforms for spare parts to save Seven - well-intended option. Len on Tuesday, October 17, 2000 - 7:14 am: There's a big difference between killing a creature whose intgentions you don't know v.s killing ones who are openly engaging in hostility. And just because Janeway tactfully didn't condmn the suggestion of taking the node out of a living Borg - doesn't mean she's inconsistent - she opposes both actions, she's just polite.Josh M, again on Tuesday, October 17, 2000 - 1:21 pm: Considering the worm thing would've killed them by changing the environmental conditions, I think it's okay that she shot it. # inblackestnight on Monday, September 17, 2007 - 5:38 pm: I don't see why the cordical nodes have to be handled with forceps. It's metal and big enough to just use your fingers. Using forceps would make more sense, if only to minimise the risk of contamination! Category:Episodes Category:Voyager